Voice of Fate
by RedSnow7
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been enemies since middle school. Now in their junior year of high school, what lies ahead in the mysterious voice haunting Sakura? SasuSaku
1. Shoes

My first fic... ever. Please be gentle, "If you cut me do I not bleed?"

Some SasuSaku interaction here inspired by a number of fics I've read on FF. I always thought a Sasuke vs. Sakura rivalry started a better relationship than a silly drooling fangirl Sakura.

Enjoy! (I hope :D)

Happy Fourth of July everyone!

**Chapter 1: Shoes**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura panted heavily, her breathing ragged and short as her tired legs punched the ground beneath her. She had wanted to try out her new track shoes, but the run proved more taxing than she had expected. Breaching another hill, she found herself overlooking her home village, Konoha. In the distance, she could discern the last few workers and shoppers making their way back to their homes.

Pausing to watch the last struggling rays of the setting golden-hued sun, she sighed contentedly. _'A good run does wonders for a troubled mind,'_ she thought, recalling the disturbing events of last week. The woman's voice, whoever she was, had finally left her. For now at least, she could enjoy the peace of mind that every other sane person has, without the mysterious voice that plagued her conscious mind.

"If I am going to start hearing you in my dreams, too, I might as well commit suicide right now. Long way down those stone stairs." she muttered angrily to herself.

"Something bothering you, Sakura?" a male voice behind her mused sarcastically.

Desperately trying to hide her surprise and fear, Sakura rounded on the dark-haired man. "Since when did you give a damn!? Find another person to piss off, Uchiha, I'm not in the mood."

Sasuke smirked, his onyx eyes twinkled with pleasure. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I wondered if you were alright, since you were talking to yourself."

Sakura snorted, her good mood fully dissipated. Sasuke Uchiha was the most pig-headed, egotistical, and self-centered man to be born on the face of the earth, and she had no qualms reminding him of this. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for the _concern_, you arrogant jerk. Please excuse me while I puke."

Sasuke smirked cruelly. He found Sakura's utter disgust to be highly amusing. Once childhood playmates, the two had quickly become fierce competitors and bitter enemies over their successes in school and sports. Now in their junior year of high school at Konoha Academy, both had achieved varsity track positions, as well as the same recommendations for their Advanced Placement classes. The fire fueled long ago in Leaf Village Junior High escalated into a full-scale inferno, with both Sasuke and Sakura seeking to destroy each other by any means necessary. Both were athletic, smart, and cunning, and their psychological and physical warfare stopped just short of actual fist-fights. Brutal sparring in Karate class was just an added bonus.

Sakura turned on her newly-outfitted heel, furiously intent on leaving. A strong, tanned arm shot out and caught her by the waist, arresting her movement. Though Sakura was fit and muscular, she was no match for Sasuke. She once held the upper hand against her dark-haired nemesis, beating him soundly in their evening Karate lessons as kids. However, time took its toll, and now a grown up, womanly-figured Sakura was helpless against her testosterone-filled rival.

Sasuke snickered at her attempts to shove him away. She was strong for sure, and if he got careless he knew fully well that he would end up hospitalized for a few days. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear hotly, "Race you back to my house, Pinky!" In the blink of an eye he had cleared the steps, with Sakura's enraged cussing ringing in his ears.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, it's mad short! It looked so much longer in my notebook. oO Short intro chapter... I guess. I have the next chapter or so written, and it's longer. Just hoping to get some feedback first. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chemistry

I felt I cheated with my 600 word first chapter. I really didn't pay attention to just how short it was. Hope this one is better!

**Chapter 2: Chemistry**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura slumped in her seat as the third bell rang. AP Chemistry. _'Oh how fun.'_ Inner Sakura mused bitterly. Her first day of junior year started early, and Sasuke had ended up being in her A period AP Calculus class as well as her B period AP English Literature. _'Why couldn't I have been smarter than him?' Sakura fumed inwardly. 'Then I would never have to endure his selfish, arrogant, smug little pretty-boy face in my way for the rest of the school year. Or eternity.'_

Glancing around the classroom, Sakura noted the familiar faces of her friends. Naruto sat in the front row, the blond currently in an overly-eager discussion with their professor, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had taught them since they were small, so having the silver-haired man as one of her professors made her feel more at ease. Hinata sat close to Naruto in the desk behind him. Sakura could feel her blush, even though she was staring at the back of her glossy black hair. Shikamaru and Chouji sat near the window, an ever prevalent bag of chips in Chouji's right hand. Ino sat near them as well, currently in an animated conversation with another blonde Sakura didn't recognize. Kiba and Shino sat off to her right, with Akamaru frolicking between the arranged tables.

_'I thought this class was supposed to be hard. How did half of them get in here?'_ Inner Sakura piped up. Scolding herself, Sakura scanned the room again. Where was he? Surely he would be in this class; he is the genius Sasuke Uchiha after all. Suddenly content, Sakura sported a wide grin.

Her elated thoughts were disrupted by a tap on her shoulder. An all-to-familiar voice asked silkily, "Mind if I sit here? There are no other vacant seats."

Sakura groaned audibly, making the cheerful man beside her chuckle darkly. "Maybe I'm just hallucinating, but there's definitely an open seat next to Naruto. Your _best friend_." she retorted stiffly.

"Oh, so there is." Sasuke drawled casually. "But then I wouldn't be able to see your lovely face, Sakura." Snickering evilly, Sasuke dodged the fists flying toward his head. "Easy, Pinky. Don't you think its time you admitted you can't beat me so we can be friends again?"

Sasuke's smug grin only served to infuriate Sakura more. Biting her lip to keep from screaming at him, she managed to ground out a violent "Shut it, Uchiha, before I shove this Chemistry textbook down your throat."

The man beside her let out another amused chuckle. His rivalry with Sakura pleased him to no end. Watching her suffer through bouts of intense fury directed at him entertained him immensely. Originally, his constant duel with Sakura was annoying and spiteful; he wanted to win just to shut her up and repair his damaged ego. Her open taunts and threats had definitely dented his reputation among the female population, though it didn't stop any one of them from ogling him or clinging to him wherever he showed his handsome face in public.

Sighing comfortably, Sasuke eyed the pink-haired girl beside him. She was still angry, her rosy-tinted cheeks and dark scowl openly showed her discontent. Kakashi's chemistry lecture was getting extensive and boring already, and Sasuke's wandering mind was drawn to Sakura. A disturbing thought entered his head, and his previous amusement diminished rapidly.

_'She sure is cute when she's angry. Just look at her pout. So adorable it's delicious.'_

Sasuke coughed violently, directing hateful thoughts at his conscience. _'Tch. Shut it, idiot. This is Sakura we're talking about. There is nothing cute about that green-eyed menace.'_

_'Yeah, well **someone** seems to have a good time annoying her, eh?'_

Sasuke cursed inwardly, doing his best to ignore his mutinous conscience. After all, it was _Sakura_, his irritatingly conceited rival. Cute? What a joke. She had to be the most annoying, cruel, and belligerent girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Still, she was attractive, or at least ninety percent of the boys in his junior class thought so. Remembering dirty locker room conversations involving his rival, he reluctantly glanced sideways. She _was_ pretty, her thin pink brows furrowed as she concentrated her deep emerald eyes on the textbook in front of her. He watched as she pushed a stray piece of her silky pink hair back into place. Small white teeth worried a spot on her full pink lips as she concentrated, oblivious to the staring man beside her. Clenching his teeth, he forced his eyes away from her before they roamed any further. The lunch bell rang, and Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh.

Pushing up hurriedly from his desk, Sasuke's dark onyx eyes met Sakura's emerald ones. She stared at him challengingly before swiftly pushing past him and capturing his noisy blonde friend for lunch. _'Fine then.'_ Sasuke sneered._ 'Maybe I'll eat lunch with **her** best friend. We'll see how she likes it.'_ Making eye contact with the ever-hopeful, overly enthusiastic Ino, Sasuke at once regretted his decision. Turning briskly on his heel, he made his way out of the classroom and took the long way to the cafeteria.

Girl's Track practice ended early, and Sakura reluctantly stayed to watch the boys finish up their run. Sasuke was in the lead, of course, proudly stepping over the finish line amid a chorus of 'Ooh's' and 'Ah's' from the rest of the girls.

_'Seriously, they only joined track to watch him parade his arrogant little butt out on that field. Hmph.'_ Inner Sakura grumbled. It had been a long day, and Sakura was more than ready to go home. Sasuke was in every one of her classes, and being on the same track for practice didn't help matters. Gritting her teeth, she turned toward the locker room, ignoring the fangirl comments coming from her team.

* * *

A/N: It was like 3:00 in the morning when I wrote this yesterday. Or today. Hmm... But anyways. Typed this because I had it, and didn't feel like waiting a month or two to upload it.

Damn... this doesn't look much longer than the first one. I swear it is.

Please review!


	3. Voice

Ch. 3 is donee! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Voice**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The rest of the week went by relatively smoothly for Sakura. Sighing, she looked out the window of her third story chemistry room. It was Friday, and Sakura was antsy to leave for the weekend. _'I just have to last through the next two periods and then track practice.'_ Groaning inwardly, Sakura shifted uneasily in her seat. Sasuke hadn't bothered her much in class since they were both paying attention and taking notes. Or at least _she_ was taking notes. She had hardly seen the onyx-eyed genius lift his pencil in any of their classes, except to finish his homework early.

'_How come __**he**__ doesn't have to take notes? I wish I could sit there and stare out the window all class!'_

'_That's 'cause he's smarter than you. Duh.'_ snickered Inner Sakura.

Sakura bit her cheeks to keep from screaming aloud at herself. No need to convince _everyone_ in this class that she is completely off her rocker. _'Ughh! Shut it! Whose side are you on anyway? We'll see who's smarter when the first grades get handed back next week. If that lazy-ass Kakashi ever gets them done...'_

Inner Sakura cackled, and decided to leave her outer counterpart alone. Snorting inwardly, Sakura turned her attention back to the droning silver-haired man in the front of the room. Tapping her pencil restlessly on the desk, her mind drifted to the irksome man beside her. The only time he had succeeded in getting under her skin was at track practice. Everywhere she ran, she could feel his dark mysterious gaze on her, challenging her. Though she would never admit it, it made her slightly nervous, and to make matters worse, the woman's voice had returned.

Shifting again, Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to concentrate. Sasuke watched her quietly, concern eating at his normally tranquil mind. She was jumpy and far more irritable than usual. Despite his bitter rivalry with the rosette teen, Sasuke had always looked out for Sakura, along with Naruto. The trio had been close friends since kindergarten, and he and his blond companion had always made a point to protect her. Though he would never admit it to her face, he did care about her _somewhat_. And if he wasn't the source of her distress, it bothered him greatly.

'_Maybe it's just that time of the month, eh?'_

'_Hn.' _Sasuke sighed. If it was, he didn't want to know. Looking back at the agitated girl beside him, he made up his mind.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay?"

The girl in question jumped violently, Sasuke's voice broke unexpectedly through her deep thoughts. Snarling, she turned on him. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. No need to get all worried over _me_." she finished sarcastically.

Sasuke said nothing; her irritated reply did nothing to dispel his worry. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she put her head in her hands and massaged her temples.

'_Damn voice! Disrupting the peace and quiet. That's usually my job.'_ Inner Sakura complained.

The woman's voice had followed her since the week before; singing an unrecognizable tune in what Sakura guessed was a very foreign language. The melodious whispering voice danced quietly in and out of her thoughts, occasionally rising in crescendo and then dying out all together. Daydreaming, Sakura would sometimes catch a glimpse of a figure she assumed was the source of the voice. The apparition and the voice, however, were elusive and vague. Any attempt to concentrate on the spirit would only make it disappear faster, giving Sakura no answers and making her even more unsettled.

Sasuke's voice startled her again. "Why don't you go to the nurse?" he urged gently.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead. "Are you deaf? I already told you I'm fine. Get that through your thick skull you arrogant -"

"I'm serious." Sasuke cut her off curtly. "You've been acting weird all morning. Come on."

Sakura stared at him incredulously as he stood up, yanked her from her seat, and marched her to the front of the room. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the class and her violent protests, Sasuke dragged her in front of their chemistry professor.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm -"

"I'm taking her to the nurse." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Managing a small nod, Kakashi watched the onyx-eyed man pull his unyielding charge from the room. Shaking his head at her fading, but still audible threats, he turned his attention back to the class.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell was that all about?" the noisy blond in the front row chimed in.

"Beats me, Naruto. Aren't you supposed to understand him by now?" Kakashi sighed again.

"Ne, how should I know? He's weird sometimes." Immediately, Naruto's voice softened. "I wonder if Sakura-chan is alright ..."

"I wouldn't worry too much. She's in good hands." Kakashi chuckled quietly.

He had known Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto since they were small, as he was one of their elementary school teachers. He had seen them grow and mature over the years, well, grow mostly, and he had watched their relationships change. The rivalry between Sakura and Sasuke didn't affect the closeness of the trio overall, but the friction between the two pinned Naruto to be the peace negotiator or the innocent bystander caught up in the mêlée. Even though they grew apart, Kakashi didn't miss Sasuke's fierce protectiveness. Naruto made his concern for Sakura public knowledge, but the wise professor could see through the raven-haired boy's distant attitude.

'_I wonder when Sakura will realize just how much he cares.' _Smiling, Kakashi mused thoughtfully. _'Or maybe: when Sasuke will realize it himself.'_

* * *

Sakura complained loudly as Sasuke led her through the empty corridors. "Sasuke! Lemme go! I don't need to go to the nurse. I'm FINE!" Digging her heels into the floor, Sakura yanked him back roughly.

"I know! That's why I'm not taking you there, idiot! Tch." Sasuke rounded on her, trying to regain his balance. _'Damn, she's strong!'_ he cursed inwardly.

Sakura abruptly stopped struggling, turning to face him dumbly. Looking around, she realized they had passed the Nurse's Suite minutes ago. Giving in, she let him lead her down the remainder of the hall and into the library. Guiding her to a quiet spot in the corner, he pulled out a chair for her. Sitting across the table, he couldn't stop her from getting up and leaving, but one glance from his jet black orbs warned her not to try.

"Seriously, Sakura," Sasuke began quietly. "What's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself at all these past few days. What's going on?"

Sakura wasn't sure what surprised her the most; his questions, or the concern evident on his usually stoic features.

"Uh... nothing." she muttered distractedly.

'_Since when did he care? Or actually gain the ability of caring?'_

Sakura shook her head, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. His deep intense eyes pierced her, as if he could see right through her thoughts. Suddenly, it hit her like a smack across the face: the woman's voice was no longer there. The singing had stopped sometime after Sasuke had dragged her from the chemistry room. She had tried everything to stop the voice all day, but to no avail. The strange melody had floated in and out of her dreams, making sleep for the past few days nearly impossible. Sakura stared questioningly at the man in front of her, confusion and lack of sleep wracking her brain.

Sasuke's impatient voice snapped her out of her reverie a third time. "Sakura, I asked you a question. What the hell is bothering you?"

Admitting defeat, Sakura sighed. She knew him all too well, and now that he had gone this far, he wouldn't let her get away without an answer.

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun." Sighing again, Sakura continued quietly, "I've been having trouble sleeping lately ... and it's getting hard to concentrate in class. I- I don't know what to do."

Carefully evading the part about the woman's voice, her answer seemed to satisfy the onyx-eyed man.

"Maybe you should skip track today and go home and rest." Sasuke offered kindly.

Sakura glared at him openly. _'Oh no. You're not beating me at this game!'_ She was about to verbalize her loathsome thoughts, but his pensive look stopped her. Looking away, she prodded him softly with a question of her own. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden? Last I heard, you couldn't care if I dropped off the face of the earth ..."

Startled by her sincere tone, Sasuke frantically wracked his brain for a safe answer. Eventually, he muttered darkly, "Uh... Naruto was getting on my case to ask you. Don't start thinking I actually care."

The emerald-eyed girl watched as Sasuke stood abruptly and stalked out of the library. She couldn't believe the affect her question had on him.

Inner Sakura laughed cruelly, _'Heh. It was Naruto, eh? If that loudmouth wanted to know he would have asked. I smell B.S.!' _

Sakura paused before getting up to leave, _'It had to be Naruto, Sasuke would __**never **__...'_

Her train of thought was interrupted for a fourth time that day, as the inexplicable voice drifted back to her.

* * *

A/N.

**Please review!** Feedback would be much appreciated.

Ch. 4 coming soon...


	4. Dinner

**Chapter 4: Dinner**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke stayed late at practice that day, running off the disturbing thoughts that plagued his mind. She couldn't possibly think he cared, could she? And why was he so worried about her anyway? What had gotten into him?

'_Stupid Dobe. He must be rubbing off on me.'_ Sasuke cursed inwardly.

Sasuke and Naruto had always taken the liberty of pummeling the crap out of any guys they thought had less-than-honorable intentions for Sakura, but Sasuke had always left worrying about the pink-haired girl's emotional well-being to his nosy blond friend. Still a bit perturbed, he walked briskly to his sleek black Mustang convertible. Slamming the door forcefully, he made it home in record time. Sakura had taken his advice for once and skipped practice. Glancing across the street at her well-manicured yard and quaint mansion, he noticed the light in her room was lit.

'_Over-achiever; probably doing her homework. I wonder if she got any sleep at all...'_ he mused quietly.

Shaking his head to dispel the new wave of concern that swept over him, he marched inside. What he needed was a nice hot shower.

Throwing his track shoes on the floor, Sasuke jogged up the ornate stone staircase to his room. Halfway up the steps, he met his smirking older brother, Itachi, coming from his own room across the long hall on the second floor.

"Hn. Why are _you_ so happy?" Sasuke asked flippantly.

Chuckling darkly, Itachi turned to face his moody younger brother. "Mom said to tell you to hurry up and get clean. She invited your _girlfriend_ and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno over for dinner."

Scowling, Sasuke snarled roughly. "You! She's not my –!"

"I'd hurry up if I were you. Don't want to be late for your special girl!" Itachi teased sweetly as he side-stepped the fuming young man in front of him and continued downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno had been close friends with his parents since Itachi had been little. Being the oldest, he was frequently left to baby-sit Sakura and Sasuke when their parents went out together. Fate, it would seem, was predetermined for the two teens, as both sets of parents dreamed up wedding plans for their children with equal vigor. His father, Fugaku, had always suggested that a respectable, polite, and attractive girl like Sakura would be an ideal future wife for Sasuke. Mikoto, his mother, was less insistent on the matter, but readily agreed to the prospect of having adorable little Sakura as her daughter-in-law.

Itachi smiled inwardly; his parents appeared to be completely unaware of the bitter rivalry escalating between their youngest son and his pink-haired nemesis. But Itachi was observant; as much as Sasuke professed his hate for Sakura, he went out of his way to provoke her and thoroughly enjoyed her fiery insults.

'_Maybe I should get Mom and Mrs. Haruno to set them up.'_ Itachi laughed to himself. _'That should be fun to watch.'_

* * *

Sasuke cursed aloud as he dropped the bar of soap on his foot. Nursing his injured appendage, he thought quietly. _'Why did she have to go and invite them to dinner? This is ridiculous!'_

He had hoped to clear his head a bit before seeing Sakura again. If she ever figured out that it wasn't Naruto who prompted him to ask, but himself, she would _never_ let him live it down. Stepping out of the shower, he quickly towel-dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Crossing the short hallway to his room, he stepped inside just as the doorbell rang.

Downstairs, he could hear his mother's joyous welcome. "Megumi, Takashi, great to see you! Come in, come in! Oh, Sakura dear, you look absolutely lovely! Why don't you run upstairs and get Sasuke for us. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you!"

Sasuke snorted as he listened to his mother's ceaseless chattering. Pulling on his black pants, he muttered irritably. "Mothers. How would we ever live without them?"

Sakura hesitantly climbed the marble steps that led to Sasuke's room. Glancing down the dark hallway, she could feel the heat from the open bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was bump into a butt-naked Sasuke. Arriving at his room, she reluctantly reached for the door-knob.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you in there?" she called sweetly, knowing their parents could still hear her.

"Hn. Come in." Sasuke grunted unpleasantly.

Sakura opened the door, snickering evilly. "Nice to know you're just as thrilled as I am."

Walking in, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke was in a pair of dark black slacks, his muscular upper body still bare. His charcoal hair was still damp and slightly dripping, she could see the beads of water snaking down his well-defined chest and back. Sakura stifled a gasp, her rosy cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

'_It's not like I haven't seen him shirtless before.'_ she thought frantically. _'He's practically half-naked every day at track practice. No big deal, right?'_

'_Suuure. No big deal. You know you like it.'_ Inner Sakura taunted.

'_Wha –? No! No I don't like it. That's impossible; how could you possibly suggest such a thing? That arrogant jerk is definitely not – '_

'_Doncha mean that hot, sexy, totally delicious arrogant jerk? Seriously, you know you agree with me. I'm a part of you, so you can't deny it.'_

'_Okay, __**fine**__. So he has a hot body, happy now? That doesn't change the fact that he's an egotistical, conniving, self-centered bas –!'_

"You can sit down, you know."

Sakura's face flared to an exquisite shade of crimson as she met the smirking gaze of a highly amused Sasuke Uchiha. Muttering something murderous, she crossed the room briskly and sat down on his bed. Folding her arms irritably across her chest, she directed her glare anywhere in the room, refusing to look at the grinning man in front of her.

'_Even she notices, eh?'_ Sasuke snickered to himself. He had watched her come in, not missing the startled blush that had formed on her pretty face.

'_Heh. Isn't she adorable when she's angry? Why don't you go over there and cheer her up a bit.'_ Sasuke's inner self crooned. _'Maybe ... Ask her to help you put on your shirt or – '_

'_No, not happening!' _Sasuke refused adamantly. _'Doing something like that could get me thrown across the room.'_ he winced.

'_Well, if that doesn't work, why don't you just ask her to take off her dress? That would make things easier, wouldn't it? Better to be straightforward and get to the point, that's what I always say.'_

Sasuke nearly choked, as images of a very dress-less Sakura invaded his mind.

'_And hey, she's already on your bed. What a coincidence...'_

'_I can't believe you just said that.' _Sasuke sneered inwardly. Grabbing his towel off the floor, he forcefully dried himself off, trying urgently to shake the thoughts that infected his mind and body.

Meanwhile, Sakura stared innocently around the room, trying desperately to avoid looking at Sasuke. She had been in his room so many times as a child, but now it just felt weird. Her gaze was drawn to him again as he grunted and reached for the towel at his feet. She watched him bend over to get it, his muscles flexing in perfect unison. She watched, fascinated as he dried himself off, giving her a perfect view of his chiseled abs and flat stomach, his pants were belted low on his slender hips. Sakura had trouble concealing her disappointment when he buttoned his shirt and quickly ran a comb through his hair.

'_Daaayum, girl! Isn't he fine? What I wouldn't give to have those arms wrap around me and – '_

'_Yeah, well you don't have much of a choice in that matter, do you?'_ Sakura spat venomously at her conscience. Cursing under her breath, she willed the unpleasant thoughts to go away. Her eyes strayed in Sasuke's direction again, and found two onyx orbs inches from her emerald ones.

"Need something, Sakura?" the eyes in front of her glinted mischievously.

Sakura squeezed her own eyes shut in an attempt to quell the surprised scream rising within her. Taking a long, slow breath, she found her voice.

"Actually ... I do, Sasuke-kun." Barely managing to meet his gaze, she continued sweetly, "I need you to hurry your butt up so we can get this _lovely_ dinner over with."

Looking away swiftly, she felt, rather than heard, his pleased chuckle. Suddenly, she realized that her raven-haired nemesis was standing above her; his large hands were on the bed at her sides. Her body stiffened as he shifted his body so his face was close to her ear; her own head almost touching his chest.

"Hmm. Are you sure you _really_ want to leave, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in her ear seductively.

Trying to stop herself from shivering, Sakura stood up and walked crossly out of the room, another tinge of scarlet highlighting her cheeks. Sasuke watched her go, suppressing another laugh. He had felt her staring at him, even though she would die before admitting it. Sasuke smiled again as she glared at him from the doorway. He didn't know what impulse provoked him to get so close to her, but it had some much-desired effects: annoying her to no end, and making her obviously uncomfortable with his body so near her own. Sakura stalked out of the room ahead of him, her hips swaying provocatively as she strove to keep her balance on her slim 4-inch heels. The rose-colored summer dress lifted as she walked, showing a generous amount of her slender toned legs. It was Sasuke's turn to curse, as he threw his towel on the bed furiously. This was going to be a long night.

The raven-haired man caught up to her in the extensive downstairs corridor leading to the dining room. She had stopped abruptly, utterly confused due to the Uchiha Mansion's grand size.

"Lost, are we?" Sasuke drawled as he took her arm. Her only objection was a muted growl, warning him not to try anything stupid. Sasuke immediately regretted his mock-chivalry as he led Sakura into the ornate dining hall.

Mikoto Uchiha beamed happily as she saw her son escort Sakura in by the arm. "Oh goodness, you two are adorable together! Ah Megumi, Sakura looks just like you when we were her age!"

Mrs. Haruno agreed readily, and the two mothers chatted amiably about their youth. Sasuke scowled darkly. His mother would definitely start planning wedding arrangements for him and Sakura after that little scene, if she hadn't already. Sasuke looked around the table, focusing his frown on his brother's smirking face. Of the three seats reserved for the youth of the two families, Itachi had chosen the seat on the end closest to their father, leaving the two adjacent seats for Sakura and himself. Sasuke reluctantly pulled a chair out for Sakura, sitting down between her and his older brother. Turning his smoldering black eyes to the gleeful man on his left, he snarled.

"You better keep your mouth shut. And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Sakura was no happier with the seating arrangements than her onyx-eyed opponent. Cursing her parents inwardly, Sakura lamented on her ill-fortune. Yet, despite her wild hatred for the world that dinner, she couldn't help but glance sideways at the silent raven-haired man at her side. His light blue dress shirt clung loosely to his broad, well-muscled shoulders and his strong arms. The collar was open low enough to reveal a hint of his sculpted chest. Sakura absently licked her lips. He _did _look extremely sexy; the fitted shirt and slim black pants showed off his well-toned frame. His silky black hair draped across his forehead, accentuating his straight nose and thin lips, softening the scowl currently etched upon his handsome features.

'_I told you he was good-lookin'!'_ Inner Sakura beamed with delight.

'_I swear I'm going to strangle you if you don't shut up!'_ Sakura sighed audibly.

Sasuke was well aware Sakura's obvious discomfort and her shy glances didn't escape his watchful eye. Onyx eyes met emerald ones and his pink-haired companion looked away sharply, a deep crimson flushing her cheeks. Sasuke's egotistical chuckle died in his throat as his gaze focused on Sakura again. She was absolutely irresistible when she blushed. Sasuke watched hungrily as his eyes roamed over her body. Her soft full breasts were clearly evident in the snug V-neck dress, leaving very little to the imagination. One of the thin pink spaghetti straps had fallen off her shoulder, and Sasuke's fingers itched to fix it for her.

'_Why don't we invite her back to your room later? You could always __**help**__ her with the straps on that scrumptious little dress!'_

Sasuke reached for his glass of water; he downed it violently. Snarling, he turned on his mutinous conscience. _'You're just as bad as my brother, you know that?!'_

Both teens were utterly relieved when the dinner finally ended. After bidding the Uchiha family a hasty good-bye, Sakura hurried across the street to her own house. Stripping off the snug dress and cumbersome heels, she flopped on her bed, exhausted. And for the first time in two weeks, she slept soundly, the eerie voice not once invading her subconscious.

* * *

A/N.

REVIEW Please :D

I was hoping to get this chapter out last week, but I got a little busy. More SasuSaku in chapter 5! xD


	5. Rain

**A/N: Ohhhh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I kinda forgot about this story for a while, then remembered, got discouraged, wrote half of it, and then quit again for another long while. **

**This chapter was originally longer, but I felt it flowed better this way. The other half I wasn't happy with AT ALL, so that will come in chapter 6.**

**School is so hectic I probably won't be updating for another few months.... unless I get some christmas-y inspiration. Or... REVIEWS. The more REVIEWS the faster I write, how's that sound?**

***^*^*^*^***

**Chapter 5: Rain**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Monday morning came all-too-quickly for the pink-haired teen. Groaning, Sakura slammed her fist down on the blaring alarm clock next to her ear. Trudging her way to the bathroom, she grabbed a clean tank-top and skirt from her closet. Sleepily throwing on her clothes, she stumbled downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. Sakura yelled a miserable "Bye" to her quiet house as she dug through her purse for her car keys. Sakura muttered an angry oath as she slammed her front door, still rummaging through her tiny, yet impossibly stuffed bag. She absolutely despised mornings, Monday mornings especially. After the uncomfortable dinner with the Uchiha family Friday night, her sleep had been uninterrupted all weekend. Though her nights without the haunting voice had proved uneventful, the early commute to school was just not cool. Dragging her tired body over to her car, she heard a cheerful voice call her from across the street.

"Sakura, dear, why don't you car-pull with Sasuke today? It would be easier for you since you won't have to drive!"

Sakura's full lips widened into an evil grin as she heard the quiet growl of protest coming from the raven-haired man glaring daggers at his clueless mother.

"Arigato, Mikoto-san! I think I'll take you up on your generous offer!"

Crossing the street briskly, she flashed a beautiful smile in Sasuke's direction. The onyx-eyed man snarled again, slamming the door of his sleek black Mustang. Taking Sakura's bag reluctantly, Sasuke opened the passenger side door.

"Get in before I change my mind." he snorted angrily.

Sakura snickered cruelly; her previously horrible mood was gone. If fate would make her suffer that early Monday morning, she would do all in her power to make her dark-haired adversary feel the same.

'_Misery loves company, Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura cackled inwardly.

A half an hour, and one awkward silence later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at school. It had begun to rain, or rather, pour and neither teen was excited about going out in the storm.

"It would have to rain, wouldn't it?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Hn." Saskue replied noncommittally.

Sakura peered through the heavy rain on the windshield. "As if this morning could get any worse."

"Tch. Stop complaining. It's just a little rain." Sasuke grunted.

"A little?!" Sakura rounded on him. "Yeah, and my hair is actually purple today."

Parking his car in the closest spot he could find, Sasuke got out and grabbed his bookbag. Flipping open the trunk, he snatched his umbrella and hurried around to Sakura's side of the car. His emerald-eyed nemesis stood in the rain, her rosette locks dripping against her pale cheeks as the torrential downpour increased. Sasuke pulled her under the umbrella as a bolt of lightning slashed through the murky sky, striking a tall evergreen tree at the end of the parking lot. Sakura's jade eyes widened in fear as Sasuke grabbed her and sprinted toward the shelter of the school building.

Sakura's face was a mixture of annoyance and relief as she turned to her soaked and equally miserable savior. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." she smiled genuinely, continuing to clutch his arm timidly as another bolt of lightning illuminated the drenched ground.

The silent man beside her grunted nonchalantly, but his charcoal eyes regarded her sympathetically. He knew she was scared of thunderstorms; she always had been, and he had teased her about it as a little kid. Putting his free arm around her waist, he guided her into the deserted building. The hurricane-force winds and heavy storm seemed to have slowed the Monday school traffic to a crawl, as hardly anyone else had arrived at Konoha Academy.

"Come on, let's get you dried off." Sasuke drawled. "You look like a drowned rat."

Dodging her angry fists, Sasuke chuckled quietly. "I'm just kidding, Sakura, no need to try and kill me." Grabbing her flailing wrists, he twisted her arms behind her back and marched her to the Boy's Locker Room, ignoring her indignant shouts and protests. Pushing the writhing girl to his locker, Sasuke let her go while he rummaged through his track bag.

"Uh, Sasuke? You know I'm not supposed to be in here, right?" Sakura looked around hesitantly.

"Baby!" Sasuke teased. Pulling out a towel from his bag, he handed it to her. "Here, dry yourself off."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "This is clean, I hope?"

"Yes, idiot. I just brought it from home." Sasuke replied curtly, pulling the towel over Sakura's head.

"Eeep! Get off!" Sakura squealed as she batted Sasuke's hands away.

Sakura rubbed her hair through the soft towel, trying to get it as dry as possible. She was in for a bad hair-day. Brushing the rest of her body off quickly, she turned back to the onyx-eyed man. The pink-haired girl froze, surprised by what she saw. Sasuke had changed into his running shorts and sneakers, and was currently sorting through his bag to find his shirt. She noticed his hair was still wet as he looked up to face her and reached toward her for the towel.

'_This is the __**second**__ time in a week I've seen a dripping wet Sasuke Uchiha.'_ Sakura groaned to herself.

'_Sexy dripping wet Sasuke Uchiha.'_ Inner Sakura piped up.

"Are you done with that?" Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality as he reached for the towel in her limp hands.

"You could have warned me first you know, you know." Sakura muttered sulkily, turning away so Sasuke wouldn't see her blush.

The raven-haired teen snickered, "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before, stupid. Since when were you such a prude?"

"Shut up, jerk!" Sakura growled; her face flushed madly.

Sasuke suppressed a grin, and thought better of annoying her further. He really wanted to avoid a few broken ribs, especially since early morning was not a good time to harass a half-awake Sakura.

Sasuke glanced at her again; something amiss caught his attention. She was shivering, and Sasuke realized that her soaking wet tank top clung to her cold skin, and her ruffled skirt gave her little warmth. Grabbing her wrist, the silent raven-haired teen reached forward and felt her shirt. Sakura gasped, his brusque actions were a bit unexpected.

"What are you - ?" Sakura's breathing hitched as his hands moved down her waist and rested on her hips.

Had Sakura been less surprised, she would have noticed a look of concern flash in Sasuke's mysterious dark eyes. The look was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with something she couldn't quite identify.

"S-Sasuke ... ?"

"Are you going to take your clothes off, or what?"

"WHAT - ?" Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks flaring a brilliant shade of red.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. "Are you deaf? Take. Off. Your. Clothes. NOW."

"Y-You ... sick bastard!" she spluttered indignantly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she raised a tightly clenched fist, intent on hurling her nemesis through the wall behind him. A hand stopped hers in mid-swing as she was pinned unceremoniously to the lockers by Sasuke's strong frame.

"Let me go!" Sakura writhed against him.

"Sakura," Sasuke snarled through gritted teeth. "Will you just - !"

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

"Sakura, STOP IT!" Sasuke shouted at her struggling form. "Do you really think I'm like that? Really? What the hell, Sakura!"

Crimson eyes locked with emerald, and Sakura's mouth opened in shock. Sasuke's face was inches from hers, and she could feel his bare chest pressing against her upper body. His strong hips and legs pinned her to the cold metal wall behind her.

"I'm just trying to help, Sakura! Will you stop being so pig-headed for once in your life and listen to me?!" the raven-haired teen snarled angrily.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to judge you like that..." her voice trailed off as she relaxed her arms, averting her eyes so she wouldn't meet his gaze.

Sasuke released her arms, and his eyes returned to their normal onyx. She had just apologized, to him no less. This was definitely something new for the emerald-eyed fireball trembling against his torso. Understanding dawned on him suddenly, and he cursed his ferocious temper. Sasuke pulled her closer and away from the lockers, rubbing her cold back gently.

Sakura's bottom lip quivered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. The Uchiha groaned inwardly; he was not the best person to handle emotional situations. Sighing to himself, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body, his other arm stroked her hair tenderly.

"Sakura ... Don't cry. Please, don't cry." he pleaded softly.

Damp cerise locks draped around the girl's shoulders as she tucked herself closer into Sasuke's chest. She had never seen him so angry, especially at her. And those eyes ... why were they red? Biting her lip, she tried to compose herself. Sasuke's sudden affection had surprised her as well; his usual annoying arrogance was gone.

'_I ... I like this side of him.' _Sakura mused in disbelief. _'Who would have guessed __**he **__could ever act like this...'_

"You'll freeze if you stay in those clothes, Sakura. Come on, why don't you get changed?" Sasuke said quietly, cupping her chin with his hand.

Sakura looked up into his deep onyx gaze; an expression she couldn't read crossed his handsome features.

"Arigato." she whispered softly. Giving him a small smile, she reached around him for her track clothes.

"Don't look, perv!" she stuck her tongue out at him half-heartedly.

Sasuke turned away, a small blush on his face as he finished putting on his shirt. He still felt a bit guilty for upsetting her.

When she was done, they left the locker room awkwardly, making their way to their A period class in silence. They sat on separate sides of the room, avoiding each other's eyes. Pretending that didn't happen seemed like the best plan.

***^*^*^*^***

**A/N: Review Pleaseeeeee! It really does make me write faster. I love getting to know what you guys think!**


	6. Research

**Chapter 6: Research**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

A and B period had passed without another incident as Sasuke and Sakura exited their English room headed in completely different directions. Sakura was determined to put Chemistry class off for as long as possible. Kakashi-sensei had made the seats they chose on the first day of school permanent, so there was no way she could avoid Sasuke now.

Shuffling through the hallways mutely, Sakura ran into her best friend, Ino, gossiping with her other girl friends.

"Hey, Forehead! Where ya goin'? Chem class is that way..." Ino pointed down the hall behind Sakura.

Seeing her pink-haired friend's unresponsive face, Ino stopped her loud probing. "What's up, Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"... Uhh ... what? Oh, it's nothing." Sakura murmured distractedly as she glanced around the hall.

The blonde raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And _why_ are you in your track stuff? I noticed _Sasuke_ is too..."

"Oh ... That." The emerald-eyed girl blushed wildly. "The rain, you know ... got soaked ... and stuff..."

Hinata, another friend in the group surrounding the popular blonde, regarded Sakura quietly. "W-Well, if you're sure you're okay, we s-should go to class."

Sakura gave her an appreciative smile, albeit a weak one. She _really _wanted to avoid explaining to Ino the whole locker-room scenario.

"Of course! You'll feel much better once you sit down. Kakashi's lecture will probably put you right off to sleep!" Ino chirped happily as she ushered her two friends to their classroom.

Sakura groaned; her head was starting to hurt. The little episode with Sasuke this morning unsettled her far more than it should have. He was always aloof and emotionless, except when he taunted her. Even then, her dark-haired nemesis was reserved; the smirk dancing on his lips was the only thing to betray his stoic countenance. But today he had been angry, frustrated, and perfectly sweet. That was more emotion than Sakura had ever seen him show in a lifetime, let alone all at once.

'_Pity he doesn't act like that more often. Maybe then I could actually deal with him once in a while.' _she thought sarcastically.

Sakura walked into the chemistry room, quickly averted her gaze, and headed up the sloped steps to the back of the lecture hall that doubled as a lab. She knew he was sitting there at the lab table; an empty seat to his right – _her _seat. She could see the back of his raven-haired head out of the corner of her eye. He was staring out the window, nothing unusual there. The cherry-headed girl bit back a sigh and sat down gingerly, not wishing to alert the distracted man beside her.

"Your hair looks nice." the ever-attentive onyx-eyed teen offered.

Wide emerald eyes gaped in his direction. Sakura stared at him incredulously, desperately trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Uhh ... umm ... arigato?

"Especially since it looked like a bright pink puddle this morning." Sasuke finished cheerfully.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as Sasuke's upper lip curved into a smirk. Watching her fume out of his peripheral vision, he saw her face flush with anger and heard her menacing growl.

"Do you wish to die?! 'Cause I would be _more_ than happy to arrange that, Uchiha."

Sasuke snorted, leaning back in his chair calmly. "Like you could. We've been over this before, Sakura. You can't beat me ... Ever."

Sakura's undoubtedly violent reply was cut short as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Okay, class! Guess what ..."

Everyone shifted uneasily. Kakashi-sensei's smirk was clearly visible through the dark fabric covering the lower half of his face. This man was unpredictable.

"It's time for your end of the term project!" the smiling silver-haired professor finished with glee.

"What? But Kakashi-sensei, the term just started!" the noisy blond in the front row whined.

"Because, Naruto, it would be better to get it out of the way now. And ... because I said so."

Kakashi gave the dejected young man a happy wink of his right eye. Kakashi's mysterious left eye was always covered by his long gray hair, and it was a deep topic of speculation for the teens. It was rumored that the eye and the car that traveled down his left cheek were the results of a brutal fight in his youth. No on could get the true story out of him, however, and the explanation of his two mismatched eyes – one black and one red – eluded the curious students. Sasuke was the only teen that never took an interest in Kakashi's eye, and his total lack of concern was another mystery to his classmates.

"Since this is a big and time consuming project, I have decided to go easy on you. It's a partner project."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered; his excitement was shared by all.

"I have assigned the partners." Kakashi continued.

A deep groan emanated from the seated students.

"Ino and Yumi are the first two partners."

At this announcement, the blonde girl and her equally blonde table companion squealed happily; the two new friends were obviously content with the pairing.

"Naruto and Kiba. And Akamaru of course."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted again. "Air-five, Kiba!"

Kiba rolled his eyes at the easily-excited orange-clad boy a few seats in front of him. "Alright, Naruto." he sighed, reluctantly returning the obnoxious blonde's air-high-five.

Chuckling, Kakashi continued his list. "Hinata and Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru." Naming several other pairs of classmates, he turned his attention to the only two names that hadn't been called. "And last but not least, Sasuke and Sakura."

A loud bang echoed from the back of the classroom as Sakura slammed her head down on the desk; a furious aura of death emanated from her body.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke glared unhappily at the window.

"Class is dismissed!" Kakashi smiled.

As the class filed out of the room, a very angry Sakura marched down to her professor's desk.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am going to annihilate you." she growled stiffly. Pausing in her rant, an evil smile spread across her face. "Or better yet, I wonder how you would feel if your precious book collection suddenly ... went up in flames?" she whispered sweetly.

Kakashi gasped in mock-horror as she stalked out of the room. He laughed quietly to himself after she had slammed the door. He had already anticipated her outburst when he devised the partner assignments, and had stashed his Icha-Icha for safekeeping from his vengeful rosette student.

_

* * *

_

~ End of the Day ~

Sakura walked to the Girl's Locker room, her head throbbing in the most uncomfortable manner.

'_Kakashi is __**so **__going to regret this.' _she snarled inwardly as Inner Sakura cracked her knuckles.

Sakura reached for the locker room door, gasping in surprise as a tanned arm shot out and caught her hand.

"Cross country is canceled, stupid. It's still pouring out there. And thanks to my mom, I can't leave here without you." Sasuke finished curtly, dragging Sakura to the school parking lot.

"Hey, I know!" he exclaimed when they had gotten into his car. "Why don't you come to my house and we can start working on our project now!" Sasuke smiled cruelly as he started the engine and drove his irate pink-haired hostage back to his house.

Sasuke pulled up to his garage and parked his car inside, with Sakura pouting in the front seat. Opening the trunk, he grabbed his book-bag and her school bag, and ushered a very angry girl into his house. She was livid, and had it not been pouring she would have jumped out of the car and ran home.

"Well hello dear brother. And Sakura-chan, so nice to see you again." Itachi drawled sweetly from the couch.

Sasuke scowled as Sakura dropped her bag at his feet and ran into the living room.

"Ita-kun!" she squealed excitedly. "Why are you home so early?"

"I'm working from home this week, Blossom. So we have all this time to hang out." Itachi winked at the pink-haired girl sprawled across his lap and smiled challengingly at his younger brother.

Sasuke returned it with a glare; he knew the game Itachi was playing. "Come on, Sakura. We have work to do." he growled sullenly and walked out of the room.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun feels left out. Why don't you go cheer him up?" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear teasingly.

"Like that would ever happen." the rosette girl snorted. "Bye Ita-kun!"

The older Uchiha smiled warmly. "Bye, Sakura-chan. Try not to kill him, okay?"

"We'll see." Sakura grinned mischievously before scampering down the hall.

Jogging up the steps, Sakura bounded happily into Sasuke's room. Seeing Itachi, her childhood babysitter and playmate, always brightened her day. Flopping on Sasuke's bed, she made herself comfortable. His bed was large and extended on to the spacious recessed windowsill. She jumped in surprise as a flash of lightning crackled outside the large window and the loud boom of thunder rattled the glass pane next to her head.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Sasuke asked irritably as he sat beside her on the window ledge, laptop in hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say – Eeep!" The pink-haired girl squealed in fright as another thunder clap sounded outside.

"Still scared, huh?" Sasuke smirked as he poked her in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled indignantly and grabbed the offending hand.

A third clap of thunder shook the walls of the mansion with a deafening boom. Sakura threw her dignity to the wind, burying into Sasuke's outstretched arms with a squeak of fright.

"Seventeen years old and you're still afraid of thunderstorms? Tch. Annoying." the onyx-eyed boy admonished as he lifted her light frame with ease and sat her between his legs.

Sakura blushed at their intimate position; her back was pressed against his firm chest with the computer resting in her lap. Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he typed away on their project. Waiting for his internet to load, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura could be such a tough cookie sometimes, but to him she seemed so small and frail when she was scared.

"I always loved when it rained. I'd hope for it to storm so I could watch the lightning." Sasuke murmured quietly, gathering her tighter in his arms as a bolt of lighting struck the ground in the back of his yard.

"I know. And you'd always make me watch it with you so you could make fun of me. Though that hasn't changed, has it?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Hn. Just like old times." Sasuke smirked.

The silence between them was comfortable as the storm raged on outside, though Sakura didn't seem to notice. She had smacked Sasuke's hands off the keyboard and curled up against his chest to resume the typing herself. Sasuke leaned his head back and watched the lightning contentedly, his hands resting lightly on Sakura's thighs. Her bubble-gum hair splayed across his neck and shoulders, tickling him occasionally, but he didn't mind. He smelled her shampoo – "Japanese Cherry Blossom". He would have to wash this shirt soon or he'd smell it for weeks. But today, the familiar scent was calming.

Sasuke was roused from his thoughts as the laptop fell against the window glass with a loud smack. His pink-haired rival had fallen asleep cradled against him; her light breathing making goosebumps on his strong arms. Noticing this, Sasuke realized two things:

One, she hadn't annoyed him at all that evening,

And two, he liked the thought of her curled up in his arms.

And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is so late! I was hoping to get it done before Christmas, but whatver.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D 2009 oh joy....**

**FYI: I changed Sakura and Sasuke from being on the track team to being on the cross country team. I wrote this originally in the spring when it would have been track season for me, but usually cross country is in the fall, at least in most USA high schools. I will refer to their cross country practice as cross country or track (since they're basically the same sports, though I love cross so much more!). So sorry if there was any confusion with that. And yes, I know I haven't mentioned anything about the mysterious voice in a while. So for those of you that are curious, I'm getting there. Don't worry :P**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_, it makes me really happy to know you guys are there and actively appreciate my story!**


	7. Warning

_**I just want to thank all of you who added Voice of Fate to your alerts or favorites, and thanks especially to those who reviewed. I appreciate it, I really do. I also want to apologize for my long absence from writing. School and life have hit me hard this year and it's been a torturous 7 months of procrastination, stress, and emotions. So thanks all of you for sticking with my story and sharing your thoughts. You are much more faithful reviewers than I deserve!**_

_**~RedSnow7**_

**Chapter 7: Warning**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Groaning softly, Sakura opened her eyes and tried to sit up – and promptly realized that she couldn't. Looking around, she noticed she was still on Sasuke's windowsill and was propped up against something warm and firm. Two tanned, muscular arms were wrapped around her waist, with two tanned, muscular legs on either side of her slimmer, fair-skinned ones. Thus, she deduced that he hadn't left Sasuke's house after they had worked on their project, and that the warm thing she was trapped against was indeed Sasuke. Sasuke's head rested on her right shoulder, his long raven bangs mixed with her cerise locks.

'_How awkward' _Sakura mused. _'I've become his own personal pillow.'_

At this, she smiled warmly. The Uchiha prodigy was dead to the world, still asleep against her shoulder. It was times like these when she missed their friendship dearly. Things had never been the same between them after they had entered high school and their competition had escalated. Though he was never outwardly rude to her, she wasn't sure they were still "friends": tolerated acquaintances perhaps, but not friends. Naruto seemed to be the only one that could keep them together, or from killing each other.

This week, however, had been different. Sasuke had been relatively civil at their family dinner last Friday, and the locker-room incident this morning proved he really did have a sweet side. He had teased her tonight about the thunderstorms as well, but comforted her anyway. And look where that had ended up.

'_Why did he bring me here in the first place? This project isn't due for another few weeks...' _she thought inwardly.

"You're weird." Sakura said playfully as she poked her rival's forehead.

The man in question sighed audibly, as twin charcoal orbs fluttered open and regarded her in confusion.

"...Sak? *yawn* What timesit?"

The pink-haired girl giggled. The great Sasuke Uchiha looked so lost and helpless after just waking up.

"7:30. I should really be getting home."

Sasuke grunted, burying his face in Sakura's neck. "Nhh. Why did you have to wake me up? I was comfortable..."

"Oh get over it. You're like a cranky little two year old." Sakura laughed amiably as she flicked his forehead.

Sasuke caught her small hand in his larger one and yanked it down into her lap and wrapped his arms around hers so she couldn't flick him again.

"You're mean, Pinky." he grinned into her shoulder.

"Get off, you lazy bum." Sakura squirmed in his arms. He was far too strong for her, however, and she only succeeded in making him laugh at her futile efforts.

The Uchiha's deep melodious laughter was infectious, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Her own laughter increased when he began to tickle her sides.

"Stop – ahaha – Ah, Sasu – hehe – STOP! – aha – I'll kill you for this – eep!"

Ceasing his attacks, her dark-haired nemesis chuckled quietly. His breath fanned her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Butterflies began to pool in the pit of her stomach. He was such a different person now, so flirtatious and sweet. Where was she when this happened? Who was this man and what did he do with the real Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura took hold of his hands and squeezed them gently; the contact making her skin tingle and the butterflies in her stomach intensify.

"Sasuke-kun, please let me go. It's late, I still have homework to do, and my parents will have a fit if I don't get home soon."

Sasuke relented and released his hold on her. If _his _parents found them sitting like this, he was sure they'd be married and shipped off somewhere for their honeymoon before the Christmas break.

Sakura jumped off his bed and landed lightly on her feet, pink locks fluttering around her shoulders. Turning to Sasuke she smiled, her bright emerald eyes sparkling happily with a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Bye Sasuke. Thanks for letting me stay." Giving a small wave, she picked up her bag and walked out the door swiftly; Sasuke nodding mutely in her wake.

'_What happened to me back there?' _Sakura mused quietly. _'I really have to get out of here before I start thinking Sasuke actually became nice.' _Hurrying down the steps, she let herself out of the house.

* * *

The rest of September and October flew by quickly, with Sakura busy between schoolwork, cross country, karate, and trying to have a little fun with her friends from time to time. In one of his frequent bouts of laziness, Kakashi-sensei pushed the due date of their term project back again, so she hardly saw Sasuke outside of school. They were far enough along with their project that they could wait until closer to the Thanksgiving break to complete it.

Classes with Sasuke were becoming more tolerable; he still teased and taunted her, yet he rarely seemed annoyed with her existence. He remained the cold, heartless Uchiha to the rest of the class and to Naruto on occasion, but the difference toward her was unmistakable. He was more patient, supportive, and slightly more talkative – though anything was better than "Hn". Sakura could not deny that this new Sasuke was far more appealing than the past ones. His cocky, stubborn nature had become more manageable, and, in small doses, almost attractive – almost. His devilish smirk was something even Sakura could describe as downright sexy. She insisted, however, that "he's still a jerk with a stick up his – " to Inner Sakura's chagrin.

The fourth period bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the large mass of students filed out of Konoha Academy, relieved to be done another hellish Monday. Sakura's fourth period was gym class, as was Sasuke's and a few of her other friends. She changed quickly out of her gym uniform and into her t-shirt and Underarmor® pants for cross country. The season was ending as November rolled around and Sakura was glad she brought her warmer clothes to practice. Jogging lightly across the fields to the track, she began to stretch and loosen her tense muscles. She loved the feeling of the crisp fall breeze blowing through her hair as she ran her warm up routine. Running in the fall was just so refreshing.

After completing her mile warm up, Sakura sat down and continued her stretching. Familiar black spikes stepped into her line of vision as Sasuke entered the track and sat down a little farther away. A low sigh emanated from dark-haired man. Sakura looked up questioningly, and her jade eyes met Sasuke's charcoal ones. Their normally blank stare held a troubled expression that only she and Naruto could distinguish.

"Hey, Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the man in question muttered sullenly, turning his attention back to fixing his track spikes.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself off the ground and marched over to Sasuke. He was being evasive – _again – _and she hated it.

"I know you too well to not notice when something's bothering you, Sasuke. Why do you _always_ have to hide it from me and everyone else?" Her green orbs softened as she looked away and spoke quietly, the annoyed tone in her voice gone.

"Why don't you trust me?"

Sasuke looked up sharply at the girl's averted face. Her expression was downcast, and maybe even a little hurt. Grunting roughly, he stood up and grabbed her arm. Sakura's head snapped up and regarded him warily.

"Don't say that!" he hissed angrily. "I _do _trust you."

Sasuke turned swiftly on his heel and stalked off until a hand grabbed his own, arresting his movement. Glaring at the ground in front of him, he felt Sakura move closer and rest her head between his shoulder blades.

"Then tell me." Sakura whispered quietly as she entwined her fingers with his.

The raven-haired man sighed, defeated as he gripped her small hand tightly in his. How was he supposed to tell her this?

~_flashback~_

"_Sasuke, I need to talk with you." Kakashi, the aloof and comical porn-reading man, was unusually serious. _

"_Yeah? I'm listening."_

"_It's about Sakura."_

_Sasuke looked at his mentor skeptically. What could be so serious about Sakura that Kakashi would be telling him of all people?_

"_The last cross country practice is today, and I know how diligently she runs on her own. You have to stay with her at all times: whenever and wherever she goes – no exceptions."_

"_Why?" Sasuke inquired. Kakashi's demand would be so troublesome, and Sakura would hate it. _'And why is he so serious?'

"_Because..." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "We have been informed that there is a serial killer on the loose. And all of his targets are teenage girls."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. No wonder Kakashi looked so worried. Sakura __**always **__runs alone, and he knew she would absolutely loathe running with him – not like he didn't share her sentiment. But if she got hurt, or worse, killed, he could never live with himself._

"_Promise me you will __**not **__let her out of your sight." Kakashi prompted gravely. "Sakura's stubborn as hell, but I know she means a lot to me, and to you, too. Keep her safe."_

_~end flashback~_

"There's a serial killer on the loose in Konoha. You are not allowed to run on your own. Kakashi's orders." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"... What?" Sakura snapped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"And I am to be with you at all times – runs included."

"WHAT?! Oh HELL NO!" Sakura yanked her hand out from Sasuke's, slamming her fist into his muscled shoulder. "Just what do you think I am? I'm 17 and I'm a black belt in karate and I certainly DON'T need you or Kakashi to baby me!"

The fuming Sakura Haruno turned sharply on her heel and stalked off. Sasuke turned around and grabbed her hand again. His blazing red eyes silenced the irate girl as he stared at her menacingly. "Where do you think you're going? Unless I'm with you, you can't go anywhere!"

Sakura hissed; her original fear of him had dissipated. "Get your hands off me. Now."

She tried to yank her hand out of Sasuke's, but he only tightened his hold and grabbed her other arm. "Sakura! Damn it what is wrong with you?! I don't like these arrangements either but under the circumstances it's not important. Look at me."

Gripping her chin roughly, he pulled her head up and forced her to look at him. "Sakura, look at me."

Sakura shut her eyes, intent on avoiding his gaze. The raven-haired man sighed audibly as he squeezed her arm tightly and counted to ten to stop himself from smacking some sense into her. She winced in pain, but he ignored it and walked away. Stopping a few feet in front of her, Sasuke turned around. The redness had receded from his eyes, but they still held his cold, hard stare.

"Don't leave before practice is over, Sakura."

"Oh I won't, Sasuke. Don't you worry." Sakura snapped angrily as she turned and headed off the track.

"Then where are you going, _Sakura_?" Sasuke called after her irritably.

"Locker room. I have to pee." She retorted stiffly.

* * *

Sakura slammed the locker door as she forcefully shoved all of her school clothes into her gym bag. She was furious. And if anyone so much as said 'hello' to her right now, she was sure they'd be dead within seconds. Her temper in that moment had given a whole new meaning to the word murderous.

'_How __**dare **__he? I don't need or want some bodyguard!'_ she spat inwardly. _'Who the hell does he think he is? I can handle myself dammit!'_

'_Damn straight we can.' _Inner Sakura agreed.

Hauling her books and track bag off the bench in front of her locker, Sakura walked irately out of the locker room and headed to her car. She didn't care one bit about what Sasuke or Kakashi said. She didn't need their help. Upon reaching her car, she threw her stuff in the trunk and shut the door with a little more force than necessary, eliciting stares from other people in the parking lot. Chucking her purse in the front passenger seat she got behind the wheel, slamming her car door as she did so. As she put her key in the ignition, an odd sound made her stop.

The voice had returned.

Cursing loudly she twisted the key and started up the car, flooring it out of the parking lot.

"This day couldn't get any worse."

* * *

_**A/N This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I felt that the upcoming events would flow better if they were all contained within one chapter. And please, I know that Sakura's behavior is completely irrational - that's exactly the way I intended it. She's headstrong, independent, and brave to a fault (at least in my story she is; Kishi could learn a thing or two about her behavior) and her anger towards being 'babied' by Sasuke and Kakashi set her over the edge. Chapter 8 will be out as soon as possible.**_

**_Reviews and comments are much appreciated!_**


	8. Attack

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, especially**** SAHikari and ****lil and spring****, who have stuck with my story from the very beginning. This is quite an accomplishment, given how long it takes me to update. An extra special thanks to ****Nancy**** because her review gave me a monumental push with the plot! **

**I do apologize for the wait. ^.^'  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 8: Attack**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"_Because..." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "We have been informed that there is a serial killer on the loose. And all of his targets are teenage girls."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. No wonder Kakashi looked so worried. Sakura __**always **__runs alone, and he knew she would absolutely loathe running with him – not like he didn't share her sentiment. But if she got hurt, or worse, killed, he could never live with himself._

"_Promise me you will __**not **__let her out of your sight." Kakashi prompted gravely. "Sakura's stubborn as hell, but I know she means a lot to me, and to you, too. Keep her safe."_

_

* * *

_

The screech of brakes announced Sakura's arrival at home. She was furious at Sasuke, at Kakashi, at the world – she didn't care which. Slamming the door of her pink Audi convertible, she marched into her house and threw her purse on the counter.

"This is ridiculous," Sakura muttered to herself. "Just because there's a serial killer out there doesn't mean I need to be protected. How many teenage girls live in Konoha anyway? I don't need anyone!"

Sakura threw a few punches at an imaginary opponent. "Just punch 'em and kick 'em in the balls!"

Ducking a punch from her air opponent, she jumped forward and kicked her leg out forcefully. Feeling a bit less angry, she turned on her heel and walked back toward the kitchen.

"Like I need a bodyguard," she snorted.

Remembering she left her purse on the counter, she walked over and rummaged through it to get her iPod. She realized she was still in her track gear, and with a shrug grabbed her keys from the hook by the door.

"I'm already dressed, so I might as well do some running."

Humming to the music, she stepped outside and locked the door. She sang a few snatches of the song as she warmed up, stopping abruptly upon hearing the woman's voice. In her previous anger, she had forgotten about it, but now it had increased in volume, echoing around her head. The song was different now, faster and more intense. The soft, low melody had morphed into a loud and piercing operatic coloratura. Sakura growled to herself, and turned up the rap song she was listening to. In response, the voice seemed to get even louder. She was sure that if this continued for her run, she would end up with a massive headache and hearing loss. Looking up from her iPod, she decided to ignore it and run.

Jogging down her driveway, she headed east, away from the high school and towards the woods and fields that bordered the end of her street. Determined to forget the voice in her head, she distracted herself with the scenery. She noted that the air was colder as she approached the first field, and the sky seemed darker. The thick line of trees loomed ahead of her, and she suddenly felt uneasy.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe thinking about serial killers and then going to run wasn't the best idea," she panted.

Her unease grew, and Sakura decided that she had had enough. Turning back towards her house, she fumbled with the iPod in her hand as she tried to turn off the music. The voice in her head was still loud and shrill, and she doubted she would be able to hear anything or anyone if she didn't stop the song she was listening to.

"Kami, I'm paranoid."

Sakura scolded herself, still wary of her surroundings. She still had almost a block to cover before she reached her house. The iPod fell from her hand in her nervousness, and she bent to pick it up, cursing in fear and self-loathing.

"Damn it, I had to pick now to be such a klutz."

Standing up hastily, the pink-haired girl came face to face with a hooded man with glasses. He grinned coldly, his eyes making a slow perusal of her frame. Strong arms encased her from behind and someone roughly grabbed her hair.

The man's grin intensified as he took off his hood, revealing his grey hair and flinty blue eyes. "Leaving so soon, my little princess?"

* * *

Back at school, Gai and Kakashi, the team coaches, were congratulating the teens on their hard work and achievements. Gai, in one of his long-winded speeches, announced that today's practice would be a fun one, with several games to conclude the season.

"What a fun season it has been! Ah, to be youthful again. And to celebrate the youth, I challenge you, Kakashi, to a contest!"

The silver-haired man frowned at these words, but he was only half-listening. At the end of each cross country season Gai always challenged him to some stupid game. He had won every one to date, but his "rival" still insisted. Surveying the crowd of boys and girls, Kakashi searched for his pink-haired student. He figured that Sasuke had told her of the arrangements he discussed, and he suspected that she took it badly. Upon finding no cherry ponytail among the crowd, Kakashi searched again anxiously, assuring himself he must have missed her. His worried gaze met Sasuke's, and he glared. Sasuke looked at his teammates in response, his face a mixture of disbelief and anger, and hurriedly stood up.

"Oho, where are you going, young Uchiha? The games have not yet begun! The power of youth –"

Kakashi swiftly cut Gai off. "The challenge, Gai? You know, you won't win this year, or ever for that matter."

"Silence! I have the power of youth on my side. My eternal rival, you shall be defeated!" Gai posed, his smile shining in the sun and his right hand extending in a thumbs-up motion.

Sasuke used this distraction to sprint into the locker room. Grabbing his keys, he left his bag and school clothes in his locker – he knew there was no time.

"Shit! She would pull a stunt like this. I swear that girl makes me want to kill someone."

Sasuke snarled as he made a beeline for his car. Roughly turning the key in the ignition, he sped out of the parking lot, leaving skid marks on the pavement. Sasuke cut the travel time between school and his house in half, going 60 mph in 35 mph residential zones around the school. Just barely avoiding a few accidents, Sasuke pushed his Mustang to the limit. The speedometer reached 90 mph as he merged onto the highway and pushed past 120 mph as he approached the exit ramp that would lead to his neighborhood. Slamming on the break, he made the sharp clover-leaf turn and sped onto his street. Reaching his house, he stomped on the break again, hastily put the car into park, and swung open the driver side door. He left it idling; his primary concern was Sakura's whereabouts. His Mustang was his pride and joy, and the amount of damage it could have sustained, let alone the possibility of someone stealing now, would have worried him to no end in his normal state of mind. But the likelihood of Sakura doing something she shouldn't consumed his mind completely.

Jogging up to her door, he found it securely locked. The lights were off and Sakura didn't appear to be home. Sasuke grabbed the door mat and lifted it up, grabbing the house key laying the cement step. Since he was young, he had always been able to find where Sakura hid the spare key, and clearly, she hadn't tried very hard this time. Sasuke gripped the doorknob and inserted the key when he was interrupted by a piercing scream.

Dropping the key immediately, Sasuke turned toward the origin of the sound. He could see his pink-haired nemesis running frantically to her house. Two men in hoods were chasing after her, and one managed to tackle her and pin her to the ground. The other man crouched over her, tugging her hair and smacking a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams. Something snapped inside of Sasuke, and his vision turned crimson. Dashing to his car, he put it into gear and drove toward Sakura while blaring the horn. The men froze, startled by the noise, and Sasuke floored the car and drove it up onto the curb. The car careened into a neighbor's fence, narrowly missing the men and Sakura.

Sasuke took advantage of their surprise, and jumped out. He pulled one man off Sakura violently, throwing him down to the ground. The grey-haired man made a move to grab Sakura, but the feisty girl bit his hand. Howling in pain, he didn't notice Sasuke's fist until it collided with his skull. The man skidded into the street from the sheer force of the punch, cradling his injured head. Shouting in a language Sasuke did not understand, he made a few shapes with his hand and disappeared along with the other attacker.

Sasuke blinked in disbelief and looked around wildly, trying to catch sight of the men. _'How could they just disappear?'_

Roused from his thoughts by a groan at his feet, Sasuke turned to help Sakura. Her face and neck were bruised, with long fingerlike red marks across her mouth and chin. Her pink hair was a mess, knotted and pulled from the man grabbing her. Bruise marks were beginning to show on her arms and wrists, and a small streak of blood flowed from a gash on her forehead. Reassuring her that everything would be okay, he led her back to her house. He rummaged through the bushes until he found the key he dropped, and led Sakura inside. The girl remained silent as he guided her to the couch and grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen. Grabbing Sakura a glass of water, Sasuke made his way into the living room and sat beside her. Sakura took the glass weakly; her hands were shaky and unsteady. She refused all help from Sasuke and managed to take a few sips before giving it back to him and spilling some on the floor. Sasuke wiped the glass off patiently and put it on her coffee table. He spoke quietly to Sakura about the attack and called the police.

The police arrived within minutes, and Sasuke related the events to them. His pink-haired rival said nothing, staring at the floor absently. Her face remained impassive, but her hands trembled slightly, betraying her distress. The three officers that arrived found Sakura's broken iPod and keys on the sidewalk by the field and arranged for Sasuke's car to be towed. They notified Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, who both were at work, and offered to leave an officer with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura refused mutely, and shuffled upstairs, ignoring her companion's questions.

Sasuke followed his rival upstairs after bidding the Konoha police goodbye, quietly announcing his presence so he didn't startle her. "Sakura? It's me, Sasuke."

He knew she had shut herself inside her room, and he knocked on her door lightly. "Sak, can you let me in? Your parents are coming home from work; they should be here soon, okay?"

Hearing no response, Sasuke turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked. "I'm coming in, Sak."

The usually bright and cheerful girl sat in utter silence on her pink bedspread, her knees tucked up to her chest protectively. To him, Sakura looked so fragile, her small frame curled into a ball with ugly purple streaks marring her porcelain skin. He knew her parents would try to be home as soon as possible, but it was rush hour and they would be stuck on the road for at least two or three hours. The very last thing Sasuke wanted to do right now was leave Sakura alone in her empty house. He looked at her again, his gaze filled with worry, and sat at her desk. She had shrugged off all contact before going upstairs – and it pained him to watch her struggle with her fears alone. The torment in her listless eyes was too much for him to watch, and Sasuke got up from her chair and sat down on her bed gingerly.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's quiet voice – barely a whisper – echoed around the still room. She hadn't moved an inch, not even to look in his direction.

Sasuke leaned back against the wall, coming closer to Sakura as he did so. "I'm here," he reassured her, even though she knew he was there.

When she spoke again, the pink-haired girl's voice was hardly audible to the man adjacent to her.

"I'm scared."

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. His heart broke at her words. _'Sakura was never supposed to feel so hurt and abandoned. It's all my fault. I should have stopped her from leaving.'_

"Sakura, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you _ever_ again." The raven-haired man reached for Sakura's shoulders to comfort her.

The pink-haired girl stiffened at his touch and began to sob, burying her face deeper into her knees. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach twisted painfully. She was afraid of _him_.

'_No.'_ Sasuke clutched his head in his hands. _' Kami, please no!'_

"S-Sasuke-kun. I'm so s-sorry." The young woman began to cry even harder; her sobs wracked her hunched shoulders.

Sasuke looked up at his sobbing companion in surprise. He hesitantly reached over to squeeze her hand. Her small hand grabbed his, clutching it shakily as she turned her tear-streaked face to his. His deep onyx eyes met her watery emerald ones as Sakura cradled his hand in hers and brought it to her face. She rested her head against his palm.

"I should have listened to you," she sniffled quietly.

Sasuke gently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"I should have been there sooner. I shouldn't have let you run off in the first place, but I was so mad at you. This is my fault and –"

Sakura's sobbing ceased as she spoke again, her eyes locked with Sasuke's, her voice strong.

"This ... is NOT your fault," she asserted firmly, her tear-filled eyes blazing with fury. "Don't you ever say something like that again."

Sasuke, taken aback by her fierce outburst, nearly fell over when she flung her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't blame yourself for this. Please," Sakura mumbled as she gripped his shirt in her small fist.

Raven locks tangled with cerise when Sasuke pulled his nemesis and best friend closer, wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame.

"I thought ... I thought you were afraid of me," Sasuke began hesitantly. "I couldn't even touch you to comfort you." The stoic man laughed bitterly. "Kami that hurt worse than any broken bone you've ever given me."

Sakura looked up indignantly, still sobbing, and punched his shoulder halfheartedly.

"Since when have I ever given you a broken bone?" She smiled weakly, despite her mock-anger.

Sasuke rounded on her, a smirk danced on his handsome features as he tried to look offended.

"You broke my arm in 7th grade! Oh, and how about the time you kicked me and broke three of my ribs? Huh?"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

He raven-haired male smiled in return – a broad grin gracing his usually impassive face. Nothing could have brightened Sakura's horrible – absolutely horrible – day like Sasuke's wide flashing smile. She reached up to touch his face, tracing his lips with a slender index finger. Sasuke's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of bewilderment.

"You know, you really should smile more," the pink-haired girl began quietly. "You're even more beautiful when you do."

A slight blush tinged Sasuke's cheeks Sakura looked up into his eyes shyly before tucking her head comfortably on Sasuke's muscled shoulder.

The hand that had ghosted over his lips tugged lightly at Sasuke's shirt as the emerald-eyed girl pulled herself closer in his arms. Whether it was an involuntary reflex or a subconscious desire, Sasuke didn't know which, his hand moved of its own accord to cover Sakura's smaller one. Long tanned fingers intertwined with slender pale ones, and Sasuke felt Sakura relax against him, sleeping peacefully after her rough day.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and who has been so patient with me not uploading for an obscene amount of time. I truly apologize for leaving my stories by the wayside this past year. And I love all of you that stuck with this story. My uploads will continue to be few and far between with my transition into college and double majoring in two heavy science fields. BUT! I have by no means given up on my stories. It was so hard to write a "love story" when I was missing someone I care about, but now I've found the peace of mind to keep writing. You're all amazing, and if I haven't replied to your review, I'm so glad to hear your thoughts. I _want_ to have another chapter uploaded before i leave in 2 weeks, but I also have to update my other story, Behind the Broken Mask. So for those of you that read both, keep your eye out for a new Behind the Broken Mask chapter and possible another Voice of Fate coming up!  
**

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura awoke and blinked groggily at the pink world of her bedroom. She felt oddly hollow, as if she was a wraith or apparition wafting through the walls and furniture without leaving a trace. Nothing about her room seemed to be real – she viewed all of it through a blurred lens – and she didn't feel like she had slept there at all. There was murmuring downstairs of which she could hear faint traces, yet she couldn't make out the words. Her body felt cumbersome and dense; her ears felt like they were plugged with cotton; her mind was spinning. She descended into a cloud of her own thoughts, seeing splices of memories from earlier that day. But try as she might, she couldn't reassemble them. She saw flashes of the grey haired man who attacked her, Sasuke jumping out of his car to save her, and she saw herself being beaten and brutalized on the pavement outside her home, as if she was looking down on the scenario from above. The conundrum of how she could be in two places at once gave her a headache. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie, and Sasuke's tall and tanned form blurred into her vision.

"I didn't think you were up yet. Your parents are coming upstairs now." Sasuke sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her back. "How are you doing?"

Sakura didn't have a chance to answer as her concerned mother and father rushed into the room. "Oh, honey, we were so worried!" her mother exclaimed. "Thank Kami Sasuke was here to help you! Oh, my poor baby!"

Sakura's mother engulfed her in her loving arms, while her father nodded in Sasuke's direction. "We're very grateful for your actions, Sasuke." He looked down at his daughter and smiled warmly. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

Sasuke nodded his thanks in return, glancing at the cherry-headed girl being squished by Mrs. Haruno. She looked tense and almost ill. "Mom … Mom you're strangling me."

Mrs. Haruno leaned back and laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, baby. I just love you so much, and we're so glad you are okay. Do you need anything? Food? A glass of water?"

Sakura looked surprised as her stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess some food would work."

Mrs. Haruno kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll make you whatever you want, and when you're ready, we can talk about all of this, okay?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged in return and massaged her temples gently. "Just some soup will be fine, Mama. I just want to go back to sleep."

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno hugged Sakura again before heading downstairs to prepare her dinner and deal with the mess that Sasuke's car had made in the neighbor's yard. Mr. Haruno phoned Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha to alert them of where their son had been the past few hours and to assure them that Sakura was okay. They were out of town on vacation and wouldn't be returning until next week. Mrs. Haruno turned to her husband as he hung up from the Uchihas and sighed.

"What would we have done without Sasuke? She might not have…" Mrs. Haruno stopped as her breath hitched. Mr. Haruno pulled his wife to his chest in comfort.

"It's okay, dear – that didn't happen. He's truly a blessing to her."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke tried again to get Sakura's attention.

The girl in question shifted uncomfortably on her pink bedspread. She really didn't know what to make of today. She was scared and shaken when Sasuke had brought her upstairs, but after her nap she felt nothing but numbness. The flashes of memories she could see made the event even clearer, and she didn't understand what had transpired. It wasn't a normal rape or abduction scenario that she had read about in newspapers – the men had something different about them, especially the gray haired man with glasses, which made her uneasy. Kakashi had warned Sasuke that there was a suspected rapist wandering the streets in Konoha and had told him to keep an eye on _her. _And then, of course, she _was_ the rapist's target. Did Kakashi tell the other guys to watch Ino and Hinata? Or was it just her? Replaying the event in her head allowed her to see the hand signals that the gray haired man used, as well as his mysterious disappearance. It was unreal.

Sakura sighed and wiped the small beads of sweat off her forehead. _'How could someone disappear into thin air? And whoever, or whatever, those men were, why did they target me out of the thousands of women in Konoha?'_

Sasuke frowned as his childhood playmate ignored the question. He wasn't even sure she remembered him asking it – her brow was furrowed and she didn't seem to be paying attention. She probably didn't want to answer, but Sasuke needed to know.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the raven haired man hid his worry behind a veil of frustration. "Sakura, I asked you a question. Please pay attention and answer me!"

Looking up questioningly, Sakura frowned. "What, Sasuke?"

"You really didn't hear me, did you?" Sasuke sighed irritably.

Sakura looked even more confused at his harsh tone. "No, I didn't. Sorry, I've got a few other things on my mind."

Sasuke sighed again in resignation. He couldn't hide his worry any longer. "Please tell me what's on your mind, Sakura. Maybe I can help? I need to … know if you're okay."

Sakura laughed halfheartedly, "Yes, my knight in shining armor, I'm fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be good as new."

Sakura saw her 'knight's' onyx eyes narrow as he glared at her. He could easily tell she was lying. It offended him that she wouldn't tell him what was on her mind far more than he would ever admit. Sakura blinked and looked away, suddenly distracted by something else that Sasuke couldn't see. She looked up at the window across the room. Throughout her reliving of the events of this afternoon, she could hear an echo of what the frenzied woman's voice had sounded like just before her attack. Now she heard the voice again, seemingly drifting through the window – despite the fact that it was closed. Puzzled and thoroughly distracted by the quiet song, she forgot about Sasuke and went over to the window to investigate.

The disembodied voice, which had once seemed to come from inside her head, emanated from somewhere outside her house. As she approached the window, the voice seemed to retreat farther into the distance. It was dark outside and this unsettled Sakura: she was afraid to find what the source of the voice might be. Looking outside, she saw nothing. The moon cast a soft, pale light on the shrubs and trees in her backyard, and rippled across the river running at the edge of her large property. The moonlight danced and swayed as the river ran its course, flowing smoothly along with the song that danced in and out of her hearing. It was a soft lullaby, and the peaceful humming and sweetly vibrated notes floated toward her, drawing her attention along the river. A shining mist hovered around the banks, illuminated eerily by the moonlight. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as a shining fish leaped into the air, cutting through the mist with its glowing scales. Sakura smiled to herself – she loved nature, and watching the beauty of the world around her put her mind at ease. The lullaby wasn't something disturbing, rather it too helped to soothe her troubled thoughts. She watched as the trout leaped again, leaping higher out of the water than she had ever seen. The fish glowed brighter, its form obscured by the bright light that shined on it from the moon. Sakura blinked in confusion as the light grew brighter and bigger, hovering above the water and sending choppy waves radiating on its surface.

The music of the lullaby had changed unbeknownst to Sakura. She heard it crescendo as the voice took on an operatic style and seemed to multiply, singing multiple parts and harmonies. The mist brightened and expanded, engulfing Sakura's vision, and the music reached its highest note and then stopped altogether. The bright blast lasted for less than a second and the returned to blackness. The pink haired girl's eyes locked on the spot in the river where the fish had jumped and the flash had emanated – standing still above the water was a woman. Her hair flowed white and pure in the moonlight and her long bluish white robes flowed with the water. She was quite far away from Sakura, yet she could see the woman's face clearly, as if she was standing across from her on the bank. Her face was pale and luminous like the rest of her body, and she regarded Sakura with a small smile before turning and walking across the river. Upon reaching the other bank, her robes fluttered about her waist and she was consumed by the long fabric. The robes shined brightly again and fell around the figure. In the woman's place stood an elegant doe; the robes strewn about the ground materialized into mist as the female deer retreated into the shadows of the forest.

Sakura blinked, utterly surprised at what she had seen. The woman's face was etched in her mind, and now she knew who matched the voice she had been hearing. The mystical nature of the woman's transformations from the fish and into the deer had her mind reeling. Such things were not humanly possible.

A low voice by her ear echoed what she was thinking, "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Sasuke asked her, curiosity and wariness evident in his deep onyx eyes.

Her emerald eyes met those of her companion and he frowned. "You know something I don't, isn't that right, Sakura?"

Startled, Sakura grasped for an explanation. "N-no, I don't. How long were you standing there?" Sakura hadn't even notice him come up beside her.

"Long enough to see everything," Sasuke answered her.

Sakura's worried glance traveled back to the river. _'What if he heard the voice? No … He couldn't have…'_

"Care to share what you know about all of this?" Sasuke pushed. He could see from the understanding that dawned in her eyes when she saw the woman that this event was a revelation for her. And after the strange events of today with the men disappearing, as if by magic, he was all too curious about this even stranger happening.

"I told you, I don't know!" Sakura lied, trying to avoid admitting about the voice. If she told him, the only thing she would succeed in doing is sounding crazy. She could barely comprehend the woman and the voice, let alone having to explain it to someone else. All she knew was that she heard the voice singing loud and frantically before her attack, and the voice seemed to disappear when Sasuke was around.

Sasuke snapped irritably at the pink haired girl, "Sakura, you are a terrible liar. We've been over this since you were like five. I'm serious, what the hell is going on? There are too many weird things happening to you today for you to tell me that you don't know _anything_."

Sakura looked up at him indignantly, ignoring his logic. "Did you ever figure that maybe it's _personal_? I was almost abducted today and who knows what else they would have done to me! Just because you helped me out doesn't mean you get to know everything about my personal life!"

The raven haired man stepped back at her outburst, and his expression changed from anger to hurt. His onyx eyes flashed red as he glared into her green ones. "You know what? I _saved_ you from what could have happened. Hell, I absolutely ruined my Mustang, my _favorite_ car for you! And you know why? Because I care, Sakura. I really do. This may be personal, but personal went out the window when you got attacked! If you know something that could get you hurt, I need to know!"

Sakura fumed, undeterred by Sasuke's fiery eyes that bored into her. "You don't need to know. You aren't the boss of me, Sasuke, no matter what Kakashi-sensei told you. And I'm sorry about your car and the trouble you had to go through to save me. But either way, I'm fine now. So you don't need to know, and I don't need you to watch over me anymore."

Sakura sighed, tearing her gaze away from Sasuke's. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, so please just go home."

The raven haired man put his hands to his face and counted to ten, knowing he had let his anger and hurt get the better of him. "Sak, I just want to protect you. Please just tell me what's going on. I talked to the police for you, and they said nothing was reported about a rapist on the loose in Konoha. There is something bigger going on that clearly Kakashi knows and you know, and I'm not going to sit here and be helpless while you pretend it's nothing. Those men will be back - I know it, and so do you. Whatever just happened, I know it's more to you than your letting on. What if the two are related?"

Sakura glared back at him, miffed that he kept pushing the issue. "And what if it's just a coincidence?"

"Coincidences don't exist," Sasuke stated bluntly. "And if it was just a coincidence, you shouldn't have such a problem sharing since it would have nothing to do with today's traumatic experiences."

Sakura's rebuttal was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. "Your soup is ready, sweetie! Can you open the door?"

Sasuke shot one last meaningful glare at Sakura before opening the door for her mother. Sakura noticed his eyes had returned to their normal charcoal. If she wasn't so mad, she might have considered asking him about them.

"Oh thank you, Sasuke," Mrs. Haruno beamed at the young man as she carried in a tray of food for Sakura. "You are so sweet, and Sakura, you should be grateful."

Sakura returned Sasuke's glare covertly before smiling weakly at her mother. "Yes, Mom. Thanks for the soup."

Mrs. Haruno smiled again. "Good girl. And Sasuke, dear, can I get you anything? You must've had a distressing day as well."

Sasuke smiled genuinely at his companion's mother. "No thanks, Mrs. Haruno. I was just about to leave."

"Oh dear, it's so late! With all the bad things that happened today, why don't you stay here? You never know who's out on the streets now, Kami, especially if they were here today. It's just not safe," Mrs. Haruno insisted.

Normally Sasuke would have taken this chance to stay and make sure Sakura spilled everything. But he had seen that whatever meaning the apparition had for Sakura was something that really was personal, and he should respect that and leave her be. He cared about her wellbeing, but he would respect her privacy, especially after the hellish day she experienced. He hoped to get it out of her sometime in the future, but for now, he could wait. She deserved at least that much.

"It's okay, really, Mrs. Haruno. I'm right across the street."

"Oh no, I insist!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed. "Besides, you'd be all alone anyway. Even for a capable young man like yourself, after these events it isn't safe. I'll get a futon for you to sleep on. You can stay in the guest room next door."

Sasuke nodded his thanks, fully aware that he would not win that argument. Sakura and her mother were two very stubborn peas in a pod, and he knew better than to try.

After Mrs. Haruno left the room, Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was visibly displeased with the arrangements her mother had made. "I tried to leave, Sakura. Let that be noted before you try and kill me."

Leaning forward, Sasuke brought his face closer to hers as he leaned over her bed. "This isn't over. I get that you don't want to tell me, and I'll respect that for now. But there is nothing coincidental about this situation, so don't expect me to forget about what we saw anytime soon."

Sakura's deep emerald eyes darkened as she met his gaze challengingly. But for all her defiance, she really did want to tell him. She couldn't understand all of it on her own. The source of the voice was still just as much of a mystery as it was when she couldn't put it to a face. And if what Sasuke said about the rapist warning was true, Kakashi may have even more information that he was holding out on her and Sasuke.

Sighing, Sakura admitted defeat. "It is personal. And it may be a coincidence, since they do exist whether you believe it or not. But I don't want to talk about it now, okay? I just need to sleep."

Sasuke regarded his cherry headed companion quietly before smirking. "Well then, you really must need sleep if you're actually letting me win this argument." Smiling, he tousled her hair softly. "Good night, Sakura."

"Night." Sakura said softly as Sasuke made his way to the guest room.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno had made up the futon, but Sasuke didn't intend on using it just yet. He had let his anger get out of control with Sakura too much today. If there was one lesson his father had ever imparted to him directly, it was that his anger would be his downfall. Fugaku had instructed Itachi and Sasuke to meditate and keep their emotions, especially anger, in check. Sasuke had lost it today far too much for his liking, and he felt guilty for yelling at Sakura. Today was truly hectic, and if something like it ever happened again, he couldn't help Sakura if he was too caught up in his own emotions. Sitting cross-legged beside the futon, Sasuke began to meditate, focusing on his breathing and relaxing his muscles. Meditation provided clarity for his mind to analyze the events of the day, but Sasuke strove to keep focused on his breathing and his body's reactions. He could tell that his anger had affected his eyes, and he knew Sakura had to have noticed this time.

In the next room, Sakura tossed and turned, flinging her pink sheets and comforter around in her agitated state. The events of the day played back in her head, magnified to ugly and frightening proportions, and recalled the fear she had felt running from her assailants. She was running toward her house, faster and faster and faster, but the men were still gaining on her. She turned to look behind her, only to be slammed to the ground by the gray haired man. He straddled her hips and pinned her arms back to the ground, and try as she might, she could not free herself from his painful grasp. She screamed until her lungs hurt, searching frantically for anyone that could help her. The woman materialized in the sky above her, calling her name. _'Sakura!'_ She screamed and struggled, begging the woman to help her, but the woman still called after her. _'Sakura! Sakura!'_ Panic-stricken, Sakura reached out for the woman and felt something solid. The figure began to retreat, and Sakura grabbed more forcefully at the solid object in front of her, trying to hold on to the apparition's robes.

'_Sakura! Sakura!' _ "Sakura!"

Sakura jolted up in bed, gasping for breath. She was shaking and covered in sweat, and her bed was in complete disarray from her violent movements.

"Sakura, it's me. Everything is okay now."

The pink haired girl realized the solid object she had grasped on to was Sasuke, and she sighed in relief, flopping back onto her bed in exhaustion. Sasuke moved to sit on the edge of the bed, thoroughly concerned. He had heard her moaning and muffled screams from the next room, and he knew she was having a terrible nightmare. Her sleep earlier had been peaceful – she had seemed completely oblivious to any of the events she experienced. They had been curled up together on her bed, and he dismissed the thought immediately that his presence had a soothing effect on her sleep. Sakura was visibly shaken, and he stroked her hair comfortingly, trying to get her to calm down. She said nothing, however, and curled up into a tight ball on her bed. Sasuke fixed the sheets and comforter around her, but she remained unresponsive. Lying down beside her on top of the covers, the raven haired man put his arm around her, coaxing her to relax and not think about her bad dream. She tucked her head into his chest, and slowly began to uncurl from the tight ball she was in.

"It's okay," Sasuke crooned, kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Sakura nodded her head mutely before breaking out into quiet sobs against his chest. His protective instinct took over and he ignored their intimate and somewhat awkward position, holding her closer, rubbing her back and running his hands through her hair.

"I'm here. I'll keep you safe, I promise," Sasuke assured her softly as he twirled a cerise lock of hair around his finger. "Everything is going to be okay."

Sasuke was reminded of the intimate position they had been in when she had fallen asleep earlier in the day. He had had the sudden urge to hold her hand and pull her closer, and he had that urge again. There was no denying that he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her, make her smile. There was nothing he wanted more in the entire world than to see her smile then. Sakura shifted against him, taking refuge in his arms. She drew herself in closer and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura laughed halfheartedly against him, her breathing fanning his neck. "It's okay. I trust you, Sasuke. And I'm glad you didn't leave."

"So the great Sakura Haruno needs me after all?" Sasuke joked. "I'm glad," he smiled as he ruffled her hair.

The wee hours of the morning rolled on as Sakura fell asleep, tucked against her childhood companion. Sasuke tried in vain to keep his eyes open and watch over Sakura, but he soon drifted off to sleep. Sakura's previous sleep disturbance did not affect her: she was a rock, still and unresponsive. Her mind was clear and free of the attack memories, yet Sasuke's mind was another story. He moved against Sakura restlessly, tossing and turning with the gray haired man's malicious smile flashing through his vision. He held tighter to Sakura subconsciously, trying to protect her from the man haunting his dreams. The woman's face appeared in his mind, and suddenly Sasuke felt calm. His sleep became peaceful and all thoughts of the attack on Sakura melted into more pleasant memories.

The sun rose late and bright on the cold Tuesday morning. Sakura was the first to wake, mumbling angrily as the bright sun flashed in her eyes. She couldn't sit up, as Sasuke's muscled arm was draped around her waist. She looked around the room sleepily, and her eyes came to rest on her alarm clock. Suddenly wide-eyed and awake, she shot out of bed, rousing Sasuke in the process. It was 10:00 AM, and school had started at 7:30 AM. Sakura grabbed her towel and clothes, and headed for the bathroom, walking over to her bed to get Sasuke up. She shook his shoulders roughly and tried to pull him out of bed.

"Sasuke! Wake up! School has already started."

The raven haired lump sprawled on her bed grunted miserably, murmuring a sleepy 'go away' and another incoherent phrase. Sakura shook him again, not trying to be gentle. She grabbed her pink bedspread out from under him and pushed him over on his back. Sasuke awoke fully and swatted at her hands. He was a little surprised and very irritated at her mean strength. Grumbling to himself he sat up and looked at her questioningly. She pointed to the clock wordlessly and glared before hurrying off to the bathroom. She needed a shower and to quickly do her hair since she was running quite late. She slammed the door with a little more force than expected as she bustled around her small bathroom. She turned on the shower and quickly got in, shampooing and washing in record time. Sasuke heard the running water from the other room and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was extremely tired, and he didn't understand how she had so much energy after having such a restless night. He wasn't pleased with the idea of going to school and facing Kakashi after the incident Monday afternoon. The raven haired man ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Kakashi-sensei had given him the task of protecting Sakura, and he had barely managed to save her from being kidnapped. If Kakashi hadn't noticed she was missing from cross country practice, he might never have gotten there in time. Sighing, Sasuke got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked sharply and called to his pink haired rival.

"Sakura! I'm going to my house to get ready. I need a ride to school!"

The sound of shower water muffled the cherry blossom's reply. "Okay, fine. Now go away, I'm in the shower!"

Sasuke shook his head and walked downstairs, nodding to Mrs. Haruno as she prepared for work.

Back at his house, Sasuke jumped in the shower as well. The hot water invigorated his tired muscles, and he stood there under the water, eyes closed. He thought about everything that happened yesterday and he swore to himself that he would never let Sakura get hurt again. Kakashi put him in charge of her life, and he could not let his sensei, and his best friend, down ever again. Toweling himself off and changing into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt, he ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Looking around his kitchen, he quickly realized that he didn't have any of his school bags – he had left them in the locker room when he rushed home to find Sakura the day before. He cursed his stupidity. If he had only kept watch over Sakura like he was supposed to, his beloved Mustang wouldn't have needed repairs, his iPod and expensive calculator might not have been left for anyone to steal, and most importantly, Sakura wouldn't have experienced any of the horrible things she did. Slamming his front door, he walked over to Sakura's house and waited in her driveway, mentally kicking himself. Sakura walked out in her white skinny jeans and a tight red blouse, her perfectly done hair blowing gently in the wind. Sasuke frowned – she looked completely normal and unaffected by anything. Sakura walked around the front of her car, looking curiously in Sasuke's direction.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him in question.

"Nothing," Sasuke muttered. He was almost glad that she didn't seem to be affected. She could hide her fears well, but he had seen the havoc it had wreaked on her sleep.

'_She didn't have __**any**__ trouble sleeping when you were next to her,'_ His inner voice piped up.

Sasuke glared and ignored his conscience. He could not possibly be the solution to Sakura's sleep problems. Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts when Sakura roughly veered onto the high way. He frowned: the breakfast he had just eaten didn't feel so good in his stomach anymore. Sakura was only a jerky driver when she had something on her mind. Sasuke knew she was trying to get to school as quickly as possible, but he didn't doubt that Monday's events had something to do with it. His stomach became more and more unsettled as he thought about it, and by the time they had arrived at school, the nerves of steel Uchiha was looking a little green. Sakura bounded out of her car and rushed into the building, signing in late and heading to her B period class. Sasuke followed glumly, knowing that everyone, including Naruto, would be wondering why they walked in late together. Rounding the hallway, Sasuke and Sakura stopped in their tracks as Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-hime, the headmistress of the school, stood in their way.

"Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi nodded solemnly.

Headmistress Tsunade, dressed in a tight green robe belted at her waist and black capris dress slacks, motioned to them with her manicured red fingernails. Her 6 inch stiletto heels clicked ominously on the ground as she walked closer to the students. Her sharp amber eyes looked Sasuke and Sakura up and down, scrutinizing and analyzing them. Satisfied, Tsunade nodded in their direction.

"Both of you need to come with us. Now."


End file.
